Tats, Piercing and rad hair
by qcplp9
Summary: Max get new hair, a new tattoo and a new piercing.


Makeup and expensive clothes may make you look cute but tattoos and piercings make you look bad ass.

Chapter One:Rise and Shine, Shithead!

It was one hot day in Arcadia Bay, the sky was blue and the birds were chipping.

Max and Chloe were sleeping in Chloe's bed. Chloe got out of bed quietly, took a little bucket and went immediately to the bathroom without making any noises. Chloe twisted the handle for the cold water, she was filling the bucket with cold water. She thought to herself ''Mhmm, its not cold enough to wake her up.'' She went downstairs in the kitchen, opening the freezer as he took a hold of some ice cubes, dumping some of them into the bucket as she grinned. Chloe went upstairs into her bedroom, walking on the point of her toes, trying to get her unnoticed. She was slowly tilting the bucket of cold water towards Max's face, Max opened her left eye as he saw the bucket full of water tilting towards her face. She quickly took a pillow on the bed, smashing it on the bucket. The bucket flew into the air as most of the water landed on Chloe's face. ''One for Max, zero for Chloe'' Max said as she placed the palm of her left hand on her mouth, trying to not laugh at Chloe.

''You win for now Spider-Max, but don't worry, one day I'll have my revenge'' Chloe said trying to wipe her face with her T-shirt.

Chapter 2: Let's put some color up in this!

Both of the girls went into the bathroom to brush their teeth, Max noticed a strange bottle inside the drawer, it was a bottle of hair dye, purple colored. ''What is that Chloe?'' Max told to Chloe, looking at her with a confused face. ''I thought you only dyed your hair blue''. Chloe looked into Max's eyes as she laughed a bit, speaking afterwards. ''I wanted to dye my hair purple but I thought it was a bad idea, so I bought a blue bottle instead and never used the purple one, and look at me, I look fucking rad with blue hair uh'?'' Chloe said, pointing her fingers towards her sky blue hair. ''You sure do Chloe, you sure do.'' Max said, looking at Chloe's hair as her look immediately crossed Chloe's eyes, she blushed a bit and looked down the sink quickly, trying to not show she is blushing. ''Maybe you should try it Max! You would totally look hella cool with purple hair!'' Chloe said, looking at Max with a wide smile on her face, holding the purple bottle in her hands. ''Maybe I should, I would maybe look cool with purple hair.'' Max said, taking the purple bottle off Chloe's hand. She looked at the ingredients in this bottle, she noticed that a lot of chemicals were into this. ''Erm Chloe, isn't that a bit toxic for my hair?'' Max said with an hesitating look on her face. ''So what? Look what I have on me? My hair are feeling super duper well and plus, you once got your hair soaked in some fucking chlorine, don't you think this is toxic?'' Chloe said to Max. She couldn't wait to see her little nerd-hispter looking like a punk rock girl.''I guess you are right, let's do this then!'' Max said as she went downstairs to take a chair while Chloe was preparing the mix for the dye. Two hours passed as Chloe removed the towel around Max's neck, turning the chair towards the mirror. ''Voila!'' Chloe said as a wide smile appeared on her face. Max's hair were completely purple, she saw herself in the mirror, completely astounded by the great work Chloe. ''I finally look bad-ass Chloe, like you!'' Max said petting her hair a bit. She totally looked bad-ass, she looked like a punk girl without the punk clothes or anything, only the hair. ''Yeah, you may look bad-ass but not as much as me! We need to get you more things! Clothes, Tats, piercings and all that kind of shit!'' Chloe said as she placed the purple bottle back in the drawer, leaning herself on the counter. ''Let's go make yourself look more bad ass! I know the shop exactly for you Max!'' Chloe said as he rushed into her bedroom, taking her beanie, her ''Misfit Skull'' tank top and her jeans. ''But I don't have the money to buy all of this Chloe!'' Max said, walking towards the bedroom as she was about to put her Jane shirt, Chloe yelled at her. ''DON'T PUT THIS ON!'' Max jumped as she threw the shirt on the ground, stomping on it several times. ''Why! Is there something in it or anything!'' Max said as she kept stomping on her shirt. ''No, I don't want you to wear this thats why, just put on some of my clothes and you'll be half a punk.'' Chloe said as she laughed, seeing Max stomp on her shirt like a complete idiot. ''And like you said, you don't need the money, a guy owe me some money and I said he could re-pay me with some favors, he is running a piercing and tattoo shop. For the clothes, I'll just give some to you, don't worry'' Chloe said as she took the hand of Max, dragging her downstairs, towards her car.

Chapter 3: Let's trash you up Max!

Chloe drove her car to a shop called: ''Needle and hole''. ''There it is Max, where you will get your first tattoo! What do you want?'' Chloe asked Max, parking herself, removing the key from the contact afterwards. ''Well, maybe a a doe on my arm or a camera, I don't know, its my first time doing this.'' Max said with an hesitating expression on her face. ''Don't worry max, since you love photography let's make you a little Polaroid camera on your wrist, it'll look nice on yourself.'' Chloe said as she opened the door, walking into the shop with Max.

''Whaddup Pierre!'' Chloe said as she waved at the tattooer. '' Wassup Chloe, how's it going? What do you need? Another tattoo or a piercing?'' The tattooer said to Chloe, the tattooer was pretty tall, full of tattoo on his body, his name was Pierre. ''Nah, not for me but for my little nerd right here. Her name is Max.'' Chloe said as she pointed at Max. Max waved at the tattooer, looking a bit shy. ''Waddup Max, my name is Pierre and I'll make you look like a fucking trasher today, don't worry, you'll look bad ass with me. Not like this punk ass over there.'' Pierre said, pointing at Chloe while laughing. ''Yeah, yeah, keep talking shit and get to work before I kick your ass'' Chloe said to Pierre, crossing both arm with an angry-ish expression on her face. ''Damn, Chloe is getting all bossy all of a sudden! Alright, what do you want Max?'' Pierre asked Max as he made her sit down on a leather chair, taking his tattoo machine and dipping it into some black ink. ''Can I have a Polaroid camera on my wrist and a piercing on my nose please?'' Max said, shaking a bit. She didn't really like needle and didn't really like the idea of getting some needles piercing through her skin and having a little hole with a metallic barbell in her nose. ''Alright then, maybe you want your punk ass girlfriend right next to you to hold your hand?'' Pierre said as he looked at Chloe, grinning a bit. Chloe sighed as she walked towards Max, kneeling down as she took her hand, patting it as she sent a smile to Max. Max gasped as she were bracing herself for the needle coming on her wrist. Pierre turned the machine on as he placed it on Max's skin. '' Ouch!'' Max said quietly, bitting her teeth a bit, tightening the hand of Chloe in which she was holding on to. Pierre was taking his time to make the tattoo, after a couple of minutes, the pain went away and Max sighed a bit, shaking a bit afterwards. '' Hey, stop moving or you'll have a fucked up camera on your wrist'' Pierre said, focusing on the tattoo he was creating on Max's wrist. One hour later, the tattoo was done. ''Done Max! Look at it, I made a pretty good job don't worry!'' Pierre said as he deposit his machine on the counter right next to him. Max looked at her wrist, looking at her new bad-ass tattoo. '' It looks amazing!'' Max said, looking at it for a bit. She was clearly amazed by the tattoo she had on her wrist, she was proud of having it. ''Now for the piercing!'' Pierre said, taking a precise needle made for piercings. Max took a deep breath as she tightened her hold on Chloe's hand, feeling the needle approaching her nose. Pierre planted the needle carefully into Max's nose, putting a little barbell with a skull on it into the hole. ''There you go! That was faster.'' Pierre said, depositing the needle on the counter. Max looked into the mirror, seeing her new piercing, she looked at Chloe afterwards. ''What do you think Chloe?'' Max said to Chloe with a wide smile on her face. Chloe was clearly astonished by the new Max, she didn't listened to what Max said. ''Uh what? Uh.. Looks so fucking great on you Max! Now you look hella fucking bad-ass!'' Chloe said, taking the hand of Max, giving her a little kiss on the cheek afterwards. ''Whoa, keep the kisses away from my shop! I don't want rainbows coming out of my ceiling man!'' Pierre said as he laughed a bit, washing his hands in a sink. ''Yeah, we'll keep it away from this shop, thanks anyway for that Pierre! You fucking rock.'' Chloe said, dragging out Max out of the shop. Both of the girls jumped into the car. Chloe couldn't stop to look at the new Max. ''It looks so fucking amazing Max! I can't stop looking at you!'' Chloe said with a wide smile on her face. ''Well, I guess I will never stop to amaze you.'' Max said, holding the hand of Chloe, resting her purpled hair head on Chloe's shoulder. ''Let's get home, I'm hungry'' Max said as she gave a little smooch on Chloe's cheek.


End file.
